Avengers in morning
by Lokiloka
Summary: Things that happen to the Avengers( including Loki ) at breakfast and in the morning. These include phone calls, poptarts and wolves. Rated T for language.
1. Tony gets a call

**Disclaimer: i don't own the avengers or black sabbath. **

* * *

Steve hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen, where breakfast was taking place. Steve looked right at Tony who was drinking his 3rd cup of coffee and eating a bagel.

"Tony." he said.  
"Yes?"  
"That call was from Black Sabbath. They said their stuff's copyrighted. Sorry."  
"Well, shit. What am I supposed to call myself now? Iron Person?"  
"Sorry, Tony."

* * *

**Authors note: there it is, ladies and gentlemen. The first chapter. Do you get it? Please say you understand the joke.**


	2. Thor at the beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. I wish I did but I don't and that makes me sad*sobs quietly***

**Loki: there, there*hands me a tissue***

* * *

Thor looked around him, confused. Under him, the floor appeared to be made of sand. About 15 feet away from him, were soft, crashing waves, the white foam bubbling and churning. The sun was rising, pink and yellow smudges appearing on the horizon. There were no people around , and the scene was quiet relaxing, and so Thor promptly fell back to sleep. This was disappointing to Clint and Tony, who had hoped to get a reaction out of the thunder god.

They got their revenge, however, when high tide came.

* * *

**Hope you liked that! Please review, or I will make you burn...slowly..in hell. **

**Toddles!**


	3. Loki's WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! I LOSE! GOOD DAY, SIR!**

**Sorry, just finished watching Willy Wonka.**

* * *

It was Fathers Day, and Loki was excited! No one, except Thor knew why. And he refused to tell.  
One by one, the Avenger meandered into the kitchen, settling down with their coffee and different breakfast. As always, Loki and Thor were last, arriving at 6:30. Loki sat down with his tea, his newspaper, and some scrambled eggs. At 6:35, he put down his paper, looked at his watch and said, "3...2...1..."  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!  
The doorbell was rung many times, causing the Avengers to jump. Over the noise, JARVIS said,"If I may, there appear to be guests at the door."  
"Gee, no shit, JARVIS," Tony said sarcastically."Hey, where's Lokster headed?" Because Loki had jumped out of his chair, and was running down the hall. The rest of the Avengers followed him into the elevator, down to the lobby where 4 young adults (well, teenagers, really) were waiting. They jumped up and ran to Loki saying,"Daddy! Father!" and from the oldest, "Mama!"  
Loki hugged them all, and tears started to form in his eyes. Stepping back, he said happily, "My children! I am so happy to see you, it has been too long! I hope I find you well? Have you seen your mother lately? Hela, how is Niffleheim and Garmr? And..." Loki hesitated. "I see Vali did not come."  
"Did you expect him to come?Also, my kingdom and dog are fine, thank you." The girl was the one who answered. Grimacing at the sound her stomach made, she added,"May we have food? The boys were so excited to come, and they didn't have breakfast, and they didn't let me finish mine. Also, I won't have my stomach making that sound. Very un-queenlike, you know."  
Loki smiled and showed them towards the elevator. The Avengers couldn't help but notice that the girl was pretty much paralyzed on one side of her body and needed help walking. In the elevator Loki made introductions.  
"Avengers, these are my children. This is my oldest,Sleipnir, the 8 legged horse horse. This Jörmungandr, my first triplet, the longest snake. This is my seconded triplet, Fenrir, the mighty wolf. And this is my third triplet and only daughter, Hela, queen of the dead."  
After a moment of staring, Tony finally spoke up. "Wait, you have kids? And most of them are animals? What the- " Tony was cut off by Jörmungandr. "And do you have a problem with this?" He whispered, his words cool, quiet and after the "this" he added a faint hiss. Tony noticed his eyes were a golden-y color, like snake's eye, and his teeth were long and pointed. "N-no, of course not." He stammered.  
Once on the top floor, Fenrir turn to to his father and started to rant. "Father please, these human forms are so uncomfortable ! Can we please go into our natural forms? We'll be good and we won't break anything, we'll be quiet, please-" Loki smiled and replied with an, "Of course."  
With sighs of relief and magic, the Avengers kitchen was filled with a horse with 8 legs, a wolf, a snake and a girl with gray skin on half her body. They all sat at the table. Hela was served first. Scrambled eggs, yum! The girl smiled up at Loki, then back down at her plate, then back at Loki, her smile faded. Noticing this, Loki leaned over and whispered, "Hela, dear, do you want me to-"  
"No." Hela's voice was rough and commanding. Picking up her fork with her left hand, because it was her right side that appeared to be, well, dead, she cut into her eggs and started to messily feed herself, although it was clear that she was right handed.  
Loki passed plates of scrambled eggs down to the 8 legged horse, the wolf and the snake.  
They looked at the plates.  
They looked at Loki, then back a the plates.  
Back at Loki.  
Loki looked at their plates, then at them, and then jumped up and took their plates. He reached into the refrigerator and grab an odd assortment of lettuce, apples, carrots, and other odd green foods. These, he put in front of Sleipnir. The horse whinnied happily and started to dig in with gusto. Going back the fridge, he pulled out pretty much all their meat and handed it to the snake and the wolf, who instantly started to devour the food. The wolf, Fenrir, seemed to be sending meat flying all over the room as he scarfed down his meal.  
For a few moments, the room was silent, except for the sounds of people eating. Then Tony set down his fork said thoughtfully, " We're having breakfast with a wolf, a snake, a horse, and a queen how happen to be the children of Loki. I think I can say this is one of the weirdest things that's ever happened to me."  
From across the room, Bruce mused, " And it's not even 7:00."

* * *

**So, the third chapter arrives. Review please**. **Also...**

**Suggestions! They would be awesome. Put it in your review or pm me. But give me a request and I will try to fulfill it. And they can be anything! Want to see The Avengers share coffee with other heroes? Send it in! Want a time traveler eating breakfast? Put it in the review! Don't be shy! **

**Anywhos, see ya, love ya, bye! **


End file.
